


it burns.

by ADyingFlower



Series: Hurt Noct Week [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Dreamscapes, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADyingFlower/pseuds/ADyingFlower
Summary: Prompt- The ring of LuciiIt was Luna, it was Prompto, it was his dad, it was everyone who tried to help him but suffered for it instead -He was fifteen and lonely, eight and wheelchair bound, twenty and scared so scared where is he -How are you worthy for the ring, Noctis Lucis Caelum?





	it burns.

Noctis blinked.

The ring burned, crescent rings carving into his skin.  

Carbuncle bounced through his childhood bedroom, tinting everything a shade of ruby red.

His phone buzzed. Once. Twice.

_Where are you, Noct_?

It was from Gladio, and he raised his hand to reply -

Noctis blinked.

A pale hand, entwined with his. “It’s quite lovely out, isn’t it?”

He tried to raise his head to look at who was speaking ~~LunaAltissiaDrowningHecan’tbreathehe’sdrowning~~ but the hand gripped harder. “I don’t wanna die, Noct.”

It was Luna, it was Prompto, it was his dad, it was everyone who tried to help him but suffered for it instead -

He was fifteen and lonely, eight and wheelchair bound, twenty and scared so scared where is he -

_How are you worthy for the ring, Noctis Lucis Caelum?_

He doesn’t know, he doesn’t know, he’s weaponless and alone, but no no no, he can’t leave Prompto alone, he has to save _him_ -

_How are you worthy for the ring, Noctis Lucis Caelum?_

Noctis blinked.

Prompto’s smiling at him from behind a curtain of hair. They’re the only ones in the ice cream shop and ~~isn’t that strange, Noct? You have to wake up~~ it’s their first kiss all over again over superman flavored ice cream, high school romance and bursts of happiness in his chest.

_I just want you to be safe_ , he’s begging, but he doesn’t quite know why he’s so scared in this moment -

_How are you worthy for the ring, Noctis Lucis Caelum?_

Noctis blinked. His father, too old for his bones, the ring having sucked every ounce of life out of him piece by terrible piece. He knows, somehow, with a bone deep certainly, that his father will die soon.

~~Sooner than you think, sooner than you think -~~

_How are you worthy for the ring, Noctis Lucis Caelum?_

~~You blinked. You are the crown prince, of a country at war, you will have to one day tell men to sacrifice your life for a cause you don’t believe in, millions of people will be depending on you to lead them when you just want strawberry tasted kisses and afternoons spent on the couch playing video games -~~

_How are you worthy for the ring, Noctis Lucis Caelum?_

Please just me save him please just let _go_ -

_How are you worthy for the ring, Noctis Lucis Caelum?_

Noctis blinked.

He was kneeling on the floor of Zegnautus Keep, the ring burning crescent strips into his skin. Every muscle in his body ached, and vomit curled somewhere low in his gut.

Prompto… he has to save Prompto. There’s no time to think about that weird dream place.

~~In the end, there was never any time.~~

  
  



End file.
